Cry of the Wolf
by Worldsweaver
Summary: She was a normal animal, taken and changed into a beast by the hands of a Nightmare. T for violence, swearing, and deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, this story is dedicated to Sweey, because she is the one who inspired me to write this.**

**I don't own Wolfwrath, or H.P. Lovecraft. I only own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rise of the Wolfwrath<strong>

_The first known emotion is fear._

_And the first known fear,_

_is the fear of the unknown._

_-H.P. Lovecraft_

_10,000 years before GSA, Era of Night Mare Enterprises_

Brambles and grasses brush and scratched against my face as I keep my self low to the ground, snout and nose ever moving against the soft untouched earth. My long ears prick up to the sudden cry of the X'anic, one of my species, a large wolf-like creature with beautifully patterned fur and manes. The elongated saddened note, inhuman and alone brought me out of focus I was no longer watching my prey, but hearing the warning cry of the wolf.

Huge biceps tensing and bunching up within the long shaggy brown fur that mats around large hooves and muzzle, the yankem's six legs, pawed the ground nervously and I can see the whites of its eyes. Its head rises quickly from the grasses it had been chewing on.

I hear the long single note again, I realize that this new sound is unlike any I have heard of yet. It sounded triumphant and evil. And was much closer than I was comfortable with my pack and I were spread out thin in a half circle around a lone yankem, I was the second to the last on the half circle. I cast a side long glance at my friend Sindred who met eyes with me a few hundred feet to my right the noise is to my left, not part of our group.

I glance back up at the yankem who also noticed the howl and was now anxiously pawing the ground as its head swept an arch to try and spot one of us. I take a step back and put my paw down into a small ditch and lose my footing causing only a small amount of noise but it was enough to catch the attention of the yankem it lowered its large horned head, and charged.

I stumbled back and tried to regain my footing, but fall deeper into the crevice.

"Sindred!" I screamed, I can tell that he has heard me because I can here his paw beat the ground as he thunders toward me

I heard the high voice of my den mate scream for me to get out of the way.

I heard the yankem breathing, no longer was it three hundred feet away, it was closer, much closer than I had expect a creature of that girth to be. I pulled myself out of the hole. I was not going to mess up my first real hunt, not like some childish pup that I used to be, I would no longer be put through being babied.

I whip my headed up at the Yankem and snarled then lept out of the way of the charging animal, I felt myself being thrown through the air and land against a large tree trunk, I glanced at where I had being gored by the Yankem a deep crimson on my thigh unveiled itself to me through my light gray fur as I slipped into subconsciousness.

Through a half dead cloud of vision I saw many things: The yankem's large head with blood drenched horns; a skirmish between my people and another pack _I guess that was what the cry was signaling; _after about an hour I saw a crying Sindred being dragged off of my limp body by one of the other pack members. How I longed to reach out to him, say that I was okay. But no, I was presumed dead and was left under the tree as my pack left and rain sprinkled my blood drenched pelt.

I awoke from what seemed like an eternity later under the tree, mist around me so I can see nothing but what is right in front of me. Soaking wet and cold I see insects congregating at my wound and take off in one big cloud as I wave them off with a sweep of my tail.

I eased myself up into a sitting position, panting from blood loss and nausea. I can feel the grit and pebbles move around in my wound as I yelp in pain and fright. I have never been this far from anyone I before and I wish I could seen my mother again.

I heave myself into a standing position and my vision swims in front of me as the humid air seems to weigh me down I tread mindlessly bumping into lumps of soft grassy earth that I guessed were uprooted in the fight. as I keep my wounded leg off the ground and limp on the other three.

Then, something catches my one back leg and I suddenly find myself air born then I touch down muzzle to muzzle with the corpse of a large black wolf whose dull red eyes charge me with sudden realization that the mounds of soft churned earth were actually bodies of my fallen kin.

Surprised I stumble backwards not caring who herd me or if I was being watched my legs and arms scratched against brambles and I stumbled over the dead in attempt to get out of this wretched place I couldn't see what was in front of me because of the mist the swirled of of the hot blood soaked earth and bodies.

I wandered frantically and helplessly as row after row of bodies as I stumbled over the next patch of grass when a rose bush's thorn shows itself and a thorn catches of the loosely hang flesh on my leg. After about ten minutes of trying to get myself detached I finally give up and awkwardly position myself under the bush and slip into unconsciousness.

In my dream I find myself in a barren circular field, I guessed it had been burnt by something because of the black charred ground and dust motes and smoke spiraling hither and thither I paw the ground awkwardly unsure of my purpose when I spot my paw, it was now had a deep red/pink hue and had three long sharp claws I jumped at the sight of the thing and landed in a small bit of smoldering grass I was surprised when I landed because I felt no pain and almost causally stepped out of the fire.

I looked around and saw a small figure crouched at the opposite end of the circle, I kept myself low to the ground and padded over to the small figure. When I got there I saw the thing had noticed my presence and did the most peculiar thing; it stood up on its haunches (which looked more like seeds of some sort) and another odd the was that it was bald except for the top of its head which had shafts of short spike protrusions of a mane I guessed. The thing looked at me and reached out an ashen paw with five long bendable claws and touched me on the head. at first I thought the creature was going to cause harm to me but when the claws started to move around in a circular motion it made my muscles loosen and I relaxed into a sort of calm state of mind.

I started to scan the creatures face; no nose that I was aware of, no whiskers or beaks either, it had large semi-intelligent eyes and stared at me through them. I looked away shyly. The thing opened its mouth as if to say something but only bared its teeth at me. I jumped back, surprised by this sudden act of hostility.

_Its only a dream._ I thought but then the creature opened its mouth showing countless rows of sharp thorn-like teeth. I froze, rigged with fear, the thing opened it's mouth wider than physically possible, and pinned me to the ground and started ripping off parts of me while I screamed for help then I heard a male voice call back. And then the thing looked at me and reached its claws toward my face and eyes, and all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Most authors do, but I enjoy feed-back! **


	2. Dead Face

**A.N: Sorry out the wait. And about the cruddiness of the last chapter, it was written a lllloooonnnngg time ago. I no own.**

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of foot under grass; they were uneven and extremely loud even for the clumsiest of forest creatures that lived in these parts as my vision swam back to normality I tried to detach myself from my carrier who just latched on harder than before and gives a grunt of disapproval. I then take a better look at my capture who looks like the person in my dream; if the woman in my dream was a man and no longer had a neck. Or a head for that matter. The thing had two white eyes in the middle of its deep blue chest, and was completely emotionless.<p>

"who are you?" I sputtered.

The thing looked at me like I was some lesser being who just spoke gibberish to it. I decided this being was either deaf or didn't speak my language. Might as well give it a hard time trying to take me wherever it was going, I mean with the state my leg was in, I'm not gonna last all that much longer.

"Hey, Dead Face," I unceremoniously poked him in what I supposed was a cheek with my paw.

The thing responded by letting my head whack up against the next tree we passed. But I'm not one to give up so I continued my tormenting. I started biting at his paws which were covered in white soft something or another finally I wore a small hole in the weaving and bit down hard. I met with success. The creature howled and dropped me as he babied his not so white anymore stuffed hand.

I skittered off into the woods and hid under a bush and the round blue Dead Face walked right by me without noticing me and I waited another two minutes and then made a mad dash for the woods. Unfortunately Dead Face apparently expected that to happen and grabbed me by the tail, hauling me up and over his shoulder as we started down the path again.

When we came to a small dead grove Dead Face got out a small square rock with a straight twig stuck to it from a pouch hanging from his shoulder, and he started peaking to the square rock in a low voice that sounded to childlike for him to be grown, but he didn't sound like a child either.

"Cethel meka nig'ht, quilbre X'anic teloque thri'el," Dead face murmured

"Sto...Wqat doht inofoce'tion ora u'e?" He was now examining his paw.

I looked at him blankly as he finally showed some emotions and glared at me through pure white eyes. I wagged my tail sarcastically. Since obviously he was busy talking to his square rock like a lunatic I now turned my attention to my leg wound. It was swollen and obviously needed medical attention, if only mother was here to show me what I can put on my leg to fix it. I started to clean my wound and get all the nasty stuff out of my wound and onto my tongue. My ears perked as I heard the most awful noise in my life, not that it was ugly or anything but that it was so ear-splittingly loud and obnoxious. And this giant steel bird landed on the ground as Dead Face grabbed me by the scruff and dragged me into the mouth of the bird. When we entered people that looked like Dead Face rushed towards me and I felt a thorn prick and I fell to sleep.


End file.
